The purposes of this series of studies are: 1. To compare crisis hotline callers, psychiatric patients, medical patients, and heterogenous adult (non-psychiatric) students on a series of socioeconomic, personal, social relationships and social resource variables to test the hypothesis that crisis telephone callers are more like psychiatric patients than they are like samples of the general public in their possession and utilization of naturally existing social support and resource systems. 2. To determine, from callers' standpoints, the relative efficacy of volunteer crisis telephone counselors and the friends, family members and acquaintances of callers, as sources of help over the telephone. 3. To determine the relative efficacy as crisis telephone counselors the friends, family members and acquaintances of crisis hotline callers, psychiatric patients, medical patients at a county general hospital, and adult night school students. 4. To obtain a more detailed clinical description of the crisis development and resolution of a small sample of crisis hotline callers.